


Distractions

by hedakomskaikru



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, but it's just funny I think, kind of fluff?, or I hope it is 😅
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedakomskaikru/pseuds/hedakomskaikru
Summary: 6 times Ava finds Beatrice distracting and the 1 time Beatrice herself gets distracted
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 12
Kudos: 360





	Distractions

**1**

They were going to be on the run for a while after managing to blow up the Vatican and openly violently attack someone, villain or not, in front of several civilians. Not to mention, they also attacked some of the said civilians, albeit possessed. It just wasn't a good time for them to be visible. 

They also weren't in the best shape. Mary would be loathe to admit later, but Ava, despite being almost drained from the fight with Adriel, was practically carrying her when they made their run for it. Camila was leading them, Lilith close behind, while Beatrice brought the rear, occasionally throwing knives until she completely ran out. They were initially confused when Camila had taken a different turn toward the direction of the van they had taken to get there. 

She stopped at another van, black, which looked like it was a family car. 

"We'll have to equip this one again," Mary got out through gasping breaths, pain evident in her voice. 

"It won't be a problem," Beatrice replied, standing with Lilith so they were flanking Camila to give her a bit of cover. 

When they heard the click of locks, they moved in sync to enter the vehicle, check for anything inside that could be useful, throw away anything traceable, which left Ava kind of fumbling. 

"This is very illegal," Ava muttered, managing to lift Mary up and into the row of seats furthest from the front so she could lie down. 

"So's blowing up the Vatican," Mary retorted. 

"I mean, we don't even have keys-" Just then the van rumbled to life, and Ava nodded. "Right. Camila's a genius. I forgot." 

Camila was usually the quickest to reply to Ava's little quips, but at that moment, she was singularly motivated to get them the hell out of there. She was already driving away before she looked at the rearview mirror toward Beatrice. "To where, Bea?" 

"Mary. We need your contact. Ubaldo?" 

"I'm fine." 

Beatrice worked her jaw, showing an uncharacteristic lack of patience. "It's him or a hospital." When she was met with silence, she turned to Camila. "Hospital. I'll figure out an extraction plan-" 

"Beatrice." 

"This is not something I can fix alone, Mary. I need you to give me something here." 

Mary deflated a bit, before rattling off an address begrudgingly. As the oldest, Mary was the most aware of how they left almost all the planning, including most contingency plans to Beatrice. She was also the only person Beatrice had showed any form of vulnerability to due to her exhaustion with that burden of responsibility. Mary could relate. If Beatrice was the hinge as to where all their plans lay, Mary usually carried out the part of the plan with the most possibility of failure, because they trusted her most to come through for all of them. Ava carrying that burden in this mission was a relief for Mary. Beatrice didn't have that luxury. 

They pass by Mary’s contact, and the rest of them don’t know how they settled whatever bill they needed to settle. They were to come back if something went wrong but otherwise, Beatrice and Camila were to take care of Mary at wherever they were staying. 

They drove for another five hours, stopped by a P.O box, then drove another two. Camila and Beatrice had taken driving shifts to get them there. 

They eventually arrived at a small house, three bedrooms, 1 queen bed each room. They all agreed that Mary needed to space to have her own room, so Beatrice and Lilith deposited her there, made sure everything she might need during the night was within her reach before going into their respective rooms. 

Lilith would not want to room with Ava, and for some reason, Camila had piped up to room with Lilith. So that left Beatrice and Ava as roommates. 

After settling Mary down—and she only really let herself be taken care of because she essentially passed out the moment she touched the bed—Beatrice and Lilith proceeded to their respective rooms. 

Beatrice arrived to a newly showered Ava in a hoody that was three sizes too big and shorts, ready for bed, already occupying her chosen side. She looked up when Beatrice entered and she pulled at the material of her hoody. 

”You really packed us clothes when we made our way here?” 

”I prepare for all possible eventualities if I can. We hoped we won’t need to use the explosives, but if we did, we won’t be welcomed into the Church, I wagered. Which meant we might need to go on the run.” 

Beatrice was distracted as she spoke, her mind probably still trying to calculate what else they should be doing, if they should be moving again tomorrow, if they should be taking shifts during the night. She murmured an excuse me to Ava, exiting the room to shower. 

Ava sat on the bed, and decided she was going to wait for Beatrice just so if Beatrice had any inclinations to start working again, Ava could force her to go to sleep and rest just for that night. Well, early morning. It was already 4am. 

It didn’t take long. Ava was gearing herself up to argue against any more work. They all needed rest, but especially Beatrice who had somehow coordinated their escape along with Camila. They had changed cars one other time along the way, and Camila had hot-wired yet another care, leaving the other in a parking lot that didn’t have any security cameras outside. 

Ava was fully prepared to convince Beatrice to take a break finally. That if they were going to take shifts, Ava would just have to tap on to the very limited reserves of the Halo just to stay awake to keep off the burden off Beatrice until she woke up again. 

But Beatrice entered the room with her damp hair in a braid, in a loose university shirt and sweatpants and she was rubbing sleepily at her eyes, and Ava just- 

She choked on her own tongue. That’s what Ava did. 

Beatrice was beside her in a second, rubbing circles on her back as Ava hacked up a lung. 

”Ava. Are you ok?” 

”Yeah, I am,” Ava wheezed out. “I’m an incompetent human being without the halo. We already know this.” 

”You’re not. You pulled through for us today.” 

” _You_ pulled through for us,” Ava insisted, but it sounded both hoarse and squeaky because of her coughing. 

Beatrice smiled, but her mind seemed like it was far away. Probably still planning. “Go to sleep, Ava.” 

”Uh-uh. I’m not sleeping unless you do to.” 

”Oh, but I still have to-“ 

Ava was sure Beatrice was too tired when she let Ava pull her back until she was settled on her back on the bed, and Ava spread the covers over them. 

They wake up at 6am, and they have a tiny scuffle, Ava spreading out her tiny body enough on top of Beatrice to keep her in bed. 

”It’s too early, Bea!” 

”You don’t have to wake up, Ava.” 

”IT’S TOO EARLY.” 

They wake up again a few minutes past 9am, which was the most late Beatrice would allow them to sleep in. Beatrice had to hold Ava’s hand after she walked into a wall twice. 

Beatrice didn’t know why Camila was smirking when they walked into the kitchen. 

  


* * *

  


**2**

Ava would later learn why this house was chosen as their temporary base for a little while, at least until someone found them, or they found somewhere else much safer. 

It was right at the periphery of a forest, and a fifteen minute walk into it would lead to a clearing which was actually a good place to spar and still be able to train. Beatrice gave them three days to recuperate, so she didn’t reveal the area until she felt they were physically ready to train again. She extended Mary’s recuperation period, because Mary had taken the brunt of the attacks. 

Camila and Ava stood to the side now, watching Lilith and Beatrice spar. They were evenly matched, because Lilith was no doubt stronger, but Beatrice was calculating. She knew Lilith enough from previous sparring sessions to know how she’d attack. 

Mary, bored out of her mind from being excluded from training, was overseeing them, giving them pointers to improve on. Not that she was any authority on that. She preferred her guns over close combat. 

Beatrice was in a ponytail today, in a tank top and sweatpants again. Ava was looking _respectfully_. 

”Ava?” 

”Hmm?” Ava turned her head toward Camila, her eyes stuck to Beatrice until she couldn’t keep her eyes on her. She was met with raised eyebrows 

”I asked if you’re ok. We don’t know how drained you were after the fight. We don’t know how it affected you or the Halo. You still couldn’t tap into it yesterday.” 

Ava pursed her lips, feeling the guilt settle once more on her shoulders. She grew up bedridden on a bed thinking she was a burden. The Halo not working was putting her in a place that wasn’t somewhere she wanted to go back to. The others were helping, and they were all very supportive about it. But she spent years in that mindset. It was hard not to fall back into. 

”Still not there. Bea thinks it just needs recharging.” 

”Because you can still walk.” 

Ava nodded jerkily, automatically uncomfortable about the topic of her not being able to move. “Yeah. So it just needs time. For the mean time, she had me on regular training, so if it gets drained again, I won’t be useless on the field.” 

”We could just work on finding a good weapon for you. Beatrice worked with me a long time, since I’m not-“ 

”Lilith, no powers!” 

Their heads snapped toward the ones on the sparring grounds, and they saw that Lilith was already backing away, guilt clear on her face. She muttered something no one else was able to hear, probably an apology, and she was running, then blinked away. 

They heard Mary curse, wincing as she pushed herself up to get to Beatrice who still had her hand up to indicate that she was ok, but her other hand was covering the side of her face, and her hair was a mess. 

”I’m fine, I’m fine,” she reassured, releasing a breath, probably in pain but trying to downplay her injuries. It didn’t look like she was bleeding, but Camila and Ava were already starting to move toward her, too. 

Beatrice was squinting, sweat falling into her eyes with her head ducked the way it was, so on autopilot, she grabbed the hem of her tank top, and pulled up to wipe at her face, revealing crazily toned abdominal muscles. 

Ava stumbled on air, because that’s what she did sometimes, and it was only Camila grabbing at her arm that kept her upright. 

”Jesus, fuck,” she muttered, pressing fingers against her sinning eyeballs apparently. Camila was sniggering beside her, and Ava elbowed at her friend, red-faced. “Shut up, Cam.” 

”Language, Ava,” Beatrice admonished. 

”I literally heard you say fuck in Vatican three days ago,” Ava retorted. Just behind Beatrice, Ava saw Mary smirking at her so she lifted a hand to flip her the bird. 

”Ava,” Beatrice warned. 

”Ok, ok. Let’s just- Let’s get you inside. Put ice on that.” 

”I’m fine.” 

”Sure. You sway on your feet when you’re idle all the time.” 

Beatrice let Ava lead her inside, and they didn’t see Mary’s eye roll, or Camila’s wide grin before the latter started walking around the perimeter of the house in search of Lilith. 

  


* * *

  


**3**

They were ill-prepared for the attack. It was only supposed to be a supply run. They looked for the most nondescript weapon place they could find, they did an admittedly sloppy stakeout to see if they needed to be worried about anyone who comes and goes, and they deemed it safe to go in for half an hour, buy everything they need to replenish their arsenal, and then go. 

But it was the only decently stocked weapons place in 200 miles and they should have figured out that they would be caught in there. 

The result was a messy altercation that Beatrice and Lilith had to field almost entirely alone, because Beatrice kept radioing back to their van that they had it. And they did. Mostly. Until the last possessed had pressed forward, with Lilith and Beatrice almost to their getaway vehicle. Ava had phased through the wall of the van, ready to take the hit, but Beatrice, so used to being their close combat fighter, actually jumped in front of Ava to protect her. 

They eventually subdued the last of the possessed, but not before they could prevent having a very groggy Beatrice who probably had a concussion, and at least a broken rib from being flung off her feet and on to the side of the van. 

Ava was so mad her normally talkative self was quiet the entire way back. 

And she was mad but she still helped Beatrice to their room, and then to the bathroom. And while she waited outside for Beatrice to finish, Ava stewed on her anger and irritation and worry, and unable to keep still, she actually started pacing. Beatrice shouldn't have done it! Between the two of them, Ava was the one who could heal in two seconds after getting hit, and sometimes she could actually take physical hits without taking any damage. Ava couldn't understand why Beatrice had been so careless. She's Beatrice, for God's sake! 

Ava has already worked herself up. She was actually breathing heavy, and by the time she heard the shower go off inside the bathroom, she was almost vibrating with her worry and indignation. She'd managed to keep herself still for two seconds, sitting down on their bed, but when the door opened, she was on her feet again, scowl properly in place. She was tiny, and it didn't look menacing at all, it was cute more than anything else, but she didn't know that. 

But when Beatrice opened the door in pajamas and large glasses, looking more doe-eyed than she usually does, Ava completely deflates, and she's rendered completely useless. 

"Ava? What-?" 

"Seriously?" 

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" 

"Why are you like this." 

"I don't understand." 

And Ava wanted to be angry. She did. She wanted to start a fight. But Beatrice picked that particular day to wear clothes that drowned her frame, and she was still a little glassy-eyes from her concussion, and she was wearing _glasses_. Ava couldn't be angry with her now. 

Ava is red-faced, and pouty by the end of the self-placating of her thoughts, and she was still grumbling about how she was supposed to stay angry if Beatrice was looking all cute goddamnit. So she just offered a hand to Beatrice, and Beatrice let herself be pulled toward their bed, and Ava tucked her in. 

"Please rest," Ava muttered, to which Beatrice only nodded, eyes already drooping. And Ava let herself soften some more, sitting beside her injured friend, huffing out a breath. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, smiling a little bit when Beatrice hummed in her sleep. 

Goddamnit. She was supposed to be angry. 

  


* * *

  


**4**

It was only a matter of time. They’ve been there a week and a half, with occasional trips outside for supplies and to do research. But they knew the Church was probably looking for them. They knew Adriel’s possessed were probably looking for them. They knew it was only a matter of time. But they’d settled in quite nicely in the house, and they were procrastinating leaving. Even Beatrice. 

”I’m sorry. I should have had us packed two days ago. But- I don’t even know. I should have insisted we move-” 

”Bea, we really don’t care. We’re all in one piece, that’s all we care about.,” Ava hoped Beatrice heard her while she was struggling to slip on a shirt, having been on sweaty training clothes just before. 

Mary had done a walkthrough 3 days into their settling down, against Beatrice’s advice to stay in bed. But Mary did what she did best, befriending kids on the street, and eventually convincing them to act as lookouts. It was a long shot, but they were usually the first ones to notice anything. They received word just a few minutes ago from a little boy who didn’t look older than six. 

_”You said to look out for zombies. We thought you were kidding but-“_

And so they were here now, packing what they could to start moving out again. 

Ava zipped up her bag and was about to duck to tie on her shoes when she looked up to find Beatrice without her leggings, sliding cargo pants on really long legs- 

So Ava hit her head on the damn table while reaching for her shoes. 

”Ah, fuck!” 

”Ava!” 

Beatrice was beside her in an instant, thankfully now with pants on, hands cupping Ava’s face to check for injuries. 

Beatrice was frowning at her, fingers running over a quickly healing bruise, the Halo having started working again just a few days ago. “Ava, what’s been happening to you?” 

”It’s you, ok?!” Ava pulled away, scowling, because it was not her fault Beatrice was attractive in various states of dress or undress. She started fussing with their shared bags, where they’ve put their things in their haste to leave. 

”Me?! I literally have done nothing!” Beatrice moved toward the window, checking that there was still no movement close to the house. 

”No, no, it’s not my fault you’re attractive as hell, and I can’t focus when you’re around. I have literally been so respectful all the time, because, I don’t know, you have vows and shit, and I literally can’t be with you-“ 

But then there were hands on her cheeks again, and she was being pulled up, up to her toes, and lips were suddenly on hers and- 

Oh. 

_Oh._

She’d literally been kissed by only two people in her life, but this felt like the only kind of kiss she wanted to have for the rest of her life, however short or long that was going to be. 

”Is it out of your system?” 

Ava blinked. “I need, like, a thousand more of those.” 

Beatrice giggled. She actually giggled, and Ava leaned back up to press another kiss against a smiling mouth. 

Beatrice pulled away way too soon. “We have to go.” 

”But-“ 

”The sooner we leave, the sooner we can probably talk-“ 

”Talk?” Ava made a face. 

”-and make out more.” 

Ava was motionless for maybe half a second, then she was grabbing all their bags, and passing by the other rooms to take their packed bags, too. 

”Chop, chop, everyone, let’s go!,” she called out from outside the van. They didn’t know if the Halo could enhance her speed. But by the way she’d run around with the Halo bright behind her, it probably did. 

Beatrice was pursing her lips to keep from smiling. “Let’s go, everyone,” she calmly announced. 

The rest of them piled into the van. They planned to switch vehicles in the middle of their drive again. 

”Where to, Bea?” Camila looked at her through the rearview mirror. 

Beatrice, in turn, turned to Lilith. 

Lilith sighed. “Ok. But not the manor.” 

”Of course, you have a manor.” Ava poked Lilith’s cheek from the row behind, and Lilith swatted away at her. 

”So does Beatrice,” Mary offered. 

”Why not there then?” Ava asked, twisting to her other side to look at Beatrice. 

”Because my family is all about appearances. If there’s any way we were deemed criminals, they probably already disowned me,” Beatrice answered, voice bland. “Lilith, the one by the sea? It’s far enough. Two days drive?” 

”Three,” Lilith corrected. “But you’re right. It’s also close to a small library dedicated to the Church. There’s an expert there, about Catholic lore.” 

”Another priest?” Ava made a face, thinking about Vincent and how they had all trusted him, the others more than Ava, and how that trust had been so wrongly placed. 

”An atheist, actually,” Lilith corrected. “He just likes the lore.” 

Mary laughed. “How do you know him, then? Your family’s so deep into the Church.” 

”He used to be a priest.” Lilith explained. 

”And?” Ava fished. 

”He has a husband now.” 

”Oh,” Ava grinned. “Good for him.” 

  


* * *

  


**5**

”What was your theory?” 

”Desensitization.” Ava rocked side to side, before leaning forward to flick at Beatrice’s forehead. “My eyes are up here,” she joked. 

Beatrice eyes traveled slowly from Ava’s bra-clad breasts, the soft skin of her sternum, her smooth neck, her lips, then Ava’s eyes. Ava didn’t know how it was, but the time it took for Beatrice's eyes to travel all the way up made Ava hornier than she already was. 

And when Beatrice’s eyes finally met hers, the woman beneath her only smiled. “I know, Ava.” 

Ava groaned, slumping forward so they were chest to chest, skin on skin. “How are you this smooth? Weren’t you a nun?” 

”I did say they sent me to the OCS because I wasn’t falling in line.” 

Ava pulled back again so she was back to properly straddling Beatrice. “And that was a euphemism for, what?” 

”Tell me about your theory.” 

”If…” Ava found herself distracted by the abs underneath her hands. She was starting to draw patterns against them, watching the muscles twitch at her ministrations when- 

”Ava. Focus.” 

”If I get used to seeing you undressed, I will be desensitized.” 

”Isn’t that a way to deal with phobia?” Beatrice teased. Beatrice’s own hands were wandering from Ava’s thighs, to her hips, to her lower back. And it was making Ava shiver. 

”Why am I the only one affected right now?” Ava almost whined. 

Beatrice laughed. “You think I’m unaffected?” 

”Well you haven’t been walking into doors while staring at me-“ 

”Was that why you walked into a door earlier?” 

”Bea.” 

Beatrice laughed again, but she guided one of Ava’s hands lower. 

”What-?” 

”Touch me,” Beatrice murmured. 

And it was the first time Ava heard any kind of vulnerability in her voice. Beatrice sounded breathless, and her breath hitched when Ava’s fingers hit the edge of her panties. 

”Are you sure?” 

”You don’t want to?” 

Ava rolled her eyes. “Of course, I do.” She leaned forward again, this time to hover over Beatrice, as she adjusted herself so she was between Beatrice’s legs. 

Beatrice’s hands curled against her back, and she seemed to hold her breath when Ava’s hand slid past her panties into her- 

”Oh,” Beatrice moaned, eyes rolling back. 

”Baby,” Ava murmured, lips pressing against Beatrice’s cheek. “You’re wet.” 

Beatrice breathlessly laughed. “Yes, thank you, Ava. I am acutely aware.” 

Ava grinned, feeling emboldened. “Can I go down on you?” 

Beatrice was already nodding before she finished the question. “By all means.” 

It was Ava’s turn to laugh, pressing a quick kiss against Beatrice’s lips before sinking down. 

  


* * *

  


**6**

Ava was doing _good_. 

Granted she was sparring with a partially healed Mary, which means she wasn’t even at her best, but Ava was doing well on her own. Her ass was still being handed to her whenever she wasn’t using the halo, but she was learning to use it enough that she had the advantage during fights. 

She was doing well until Beatrice stepped into her line of vision, the corner of it really, but she was scratching at something on her side, and that meant her shirt was riding up and it was showing a sliver of her stomach. 

And Ava already raised her hand to parry the staff Mary had chosen to spar with her with, but the staff went _through_ her arm and landed solidly on the side of her head. 

Mary started laughing before she could even recover. 

”That is by far the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen you do, Ava,” Mary wheezed, clutching at her stomach as Ava rubbed at the side of her head. 

”You are NOT pulling on those hits, Mary,” Ava groaned. 

”You said not to!” 

”What’s going on?” Ava didn’t even notice Beatrice approach, and when she did, she only blushed harder. 

”Your little experiment failed,” Mary cackled. 

Beatrice actually sweetly pressed a kiss to where the lump was starting to form, and Ava knew, she knew it was the Halo, but the pain did go away after Beatrice kissed it, so maybe it was her girlfriend, too. 

”That’s ok,” Beatrice reassured. “Experiments are meant to have trials.” 

If Ava wasn’t already blushing, she would have then. 

”Gross,” Mary muttered, regretting bringing it up. 

”’K, kiss good luck,” Ava wheedled. 

”Gross.” 

”I mean, I more than kissed you good luck earlier.” 

”GROSS. Beatrice. You are better than this.” 

”You don’t want to kiss me?” 

Beatrice shook her head, but she was already leaning down to press a kiss to Ava’s waiting lips, and she laughed when she felt the end of the staff Mary was wielding press against her stomach, pushing her away from Ava. 

”Stop distracting Beatrice, Ava.” 

”Me?! She’s the distracting one!” 

Beatrice laughed again and she raised her hands in surrender, once again giving Mary the floor as she backed away. 

* * *

  


* * *

**1**

They were preparing for their biggest mission since the encounter in Vatican. They’ve been driven farther and farther away, which was safer, Beatrice decided, so if ever they decided to start facing the possessed head on, it wouldn’t be as populated as the Vatican and there won’t be more people for Adriel to possess, increasing his numbers during battle. 

They had picked a place to ambush the small Army, having rigged the fire sprinklers with holy water to help with the exorcism once the undead have entered the building they have occupied for the past week. 

They were back in their habits, just because they were the only fighting gear they really had that would offer them extra protection thanks to the modifications the OCS have put into them. 

And it was Mary who noticed Beatrice reaction. 

”Really, this is what does it for you?” 

Beatrice had to forcibly rip her eyes away from a laughing Ava who was joking around with Camila. Beatrice jaw was working, cheeks turning red. “Shut up, Mary,” she muttered, ducking her head to continue equipping herself with the kunai she always had strapped to her chest, even if she was more of a close-range fighter. 

”I honestly should have figured. It’s the quiet ones, you know?” 

”Shut UP, Mary,” Beatrice insisted, before looking up again to see Ava smiling at her, in the full garb of the combat habit they had prepared for each of them. And goddamnit, Ava winked, before turning away. 

Beatrice shook her head, swallowing hard. She muttered, “Unholy,” then made the sign of the cross, before moving toward the direction of where they were supposed to be stationed. 

Mary just kept laughing behind her. 

**Author's Note:**

> it was only supposed to be five scenarios for Ava but I wrote one scene more than I should have. 😅


End file.
